Family Matters
by NinjaMonkeyGirl2013
Summary: Five years after the battle with Pitch, Jamie's now a junior in high school. When he gets a project about his family's ancestry, he finds out a strange secret about his family he didn't know before. But with that secret unravels a whole new set of problems. Kind of a sequel to "On Thin Ice" but mostly stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Damn plot bunnies, they just won't leave me alone! But this is also based on an idea that my friend and I came up with. We were naming similarities between Jack and Jamie and all of a sudden I realized that Sophie and Jack's younger sister (who I have decided to fan name her Katherine or Kat for short) look really similar to each other.**

**And so this story was born! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, but I do own the plot and a few minor OC's that will be required (ex: the teacher, the bullies, etc.)**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Five years. Five years had passed since the battle with Pitch. Jack still brought snow to Burgess, sometimes more than they probably should get (not that Jamie was complaining), but right now Jamie had hoped he would come with another snow day. Or at the very least follow him to school. Now, sixteen year old Jamie Bennett was practically dying of boredom in English class.

Normally Jamie loved English because he loved writing stories and listening to them. But his first English teacher as a junior in high school had retired last month and he was stuck with a stingy, strict teacher who always said, "English isn't for story time."

In short, Jamie hated her.

Miss Jones (what a boring last name, Jamie thought) was droning on and on about Robert Frost while Jamie was doodling snowflakes in his notebook. He looked out the window and saw the familiar white-haired winter spirit flying through the air, making it snow. Jack looked inside and gave an eager wave to Jamie who smiled and returned a small wave back.

Then, Miss Jones slammed her hand on Jamie's desk, grabbing his attention.

"Mr. Bennett," she said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jamie replied.

"Who were you waving at?"

Jamie gave a cheeky smile and remarked, "Jack Frost of course!"

A small ripple of laughter went through the room.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr. Bennett? You have responded with that every time I ask it. And you doodle in your notebook rather than take notes!"

"Well, Jack's my best friend, why wouldn't I want to say hi?"

"You can greet your friend after school, but this is English class not art or naptime."

"But I wasn't even sleeping! The Sandman can't visit during the day."

"Oh, and I suppose the Easter Bunny helps Santa Clause deliver presents?"

"No, Bunny and North argue on whether Easter or Christmas is more important. Personally, I think Christmas is better, but don't tell that to Bunny."

"If you think telling stories is so much fun, then you can tell me all about your family."

Miss Jones walked to the board and wrote:

_Ancestry Project_

_Research your family's history and family tree and write an analytical essay about it. You will be giving an oral report when you return from vacation._

She faced the class again and said, "This project will be worth seventy percent of your grade, so no slacking off. It will be due on the day you return from winter break."

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone's excited mood for winter break sobered up and they were all disappointed, Jamie especially. He didn't want to be stuck with a stupid project for the majority of his winter break and he didn't even have a clue about his family history! Why should he care now?

Unfortunately, the school bully, Darius, agreed as well. Darius and his gang grabbed Jamie with the back collar of his shirt and lifted him off the snowy stairs of the high school entrance.

"So, it's because of you that we're stuck with this stupid English project," Darius snarled.

"I don't want to do it as much as you, now let me go!" Jamie retorted. But Darius didn't listen.

Before he knew what was going on, Jamie was being carried like a potato sack into the school. Jamie knew what was coming and tried to escape, but Darius didn't pay any attention. He hated being bullied, but he was picked on for believing in childish stories and fairy tales despite being in high school.

Darius carried Jamie as his gang tailed behind to an empty locker and shoved the young boy in. Before Jamie could get out, Darius shut the door and locked it for safe keeping. Even at sixteen years old, Jamie was still small for his age, only at 5'3. Said teen thrashed about in the locker, calling out for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE! JACK! ANYONE! HELP, I'M LOCKED IN A LOCKER!" he called.

Soon enough, he heard a rustling outside.

"Jamie? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Jack?" Jamie replied.

"Yeah, how'd you get in the locker?"

"I'll explain later, but can you . . . um, let me out?"

"Sure." Jack froze the lock on the locker and broke it off and the locker opened and Jamie pulled himself out.

"Thanks."

"So how'd you get in there?" Jack asked.

"Darius," Jamie replied.

"Oh, that asshole. I can take care of him."

"Jack." Jamie gave a pointed look at Jack. Despite the fact that Jamie wanted to get back at Darius, he didn't want to be a bully like him. Jack pouted.

"Please?" he asked as Jamie walked back outside and picked up his fallen backpack.

"No, besides I have a stupid project to work on," he said as he put on his backpack.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I don't think so, but thanks anyway."

With Jack walking next to him (which was something he was very grateful for seeing as he didn't want to be alone), Jamie walked over to the elementary school to pick up Sophie. Of course, since it was winter break, Jamie had a minimum day and Sophie still had a half an hour left of school, so he and Jack played hacky-sack with a snowball Jack created so that it didn't crumble or melt until the elementary school was out.

Jack won several times until the bell rang and all the children ran out. A nine year old blonde girl with Jamie's eyes bounced out. Sophie was humming a song as she skipped down the path and saw Jack and Jamie.

"Jackie!" Sophie cried as she hugged the winter spirit.

"Hey, Soph, how are you doing?" Jack asked. "Made any new friends in elementary school?"

Sophie's smile faded at that statement and Jack frowned.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't have any friends. No one believes me when I said I know the Easter Bunny, they said I was lying," Sophie said sadly. "They also say that the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, and the other aren't real. They're wrong, right Jack?"

Jack glanced at Jamie, worried. Jamie gave a sad look, confirming Jack's fears that children were beginning to believe less.

"Yes, they're wrong. They're real, if they weren't then you wouldn't be able to see me," Jack said, forcing a smile.

Sophie smiled and hugged Jack again, but both Jack and Jamie were worried. Children at _Sophie's_ age were beginning to stop believing? That wasn't a good sign.

"Anyway, Soph, we should get going. Jack can come if you want," Jamie said.

"Yay!" Sophie cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a cavern in the middle of nowhere, a low chuckle went through the area.

"Finally, the Guardians will fall."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the first chapter of _Family Matters_. I'm looking forward to more! And winter break is coming up, so I'll have a better chance of writing it during that time if I'm not traveling. If I am, I'll let you guys know.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god, guys, I didn't expect this story to be such a big hit within a couple days! You guys are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG (sadly), but I do own the plot!**

**Don't forget to review! Or I'll come to your house and kill you! :D**

**(just kidding)**

* * *

"Jack, can you stop breathing down my neck? It's hard to focus when I'm freezing cold," Jamie asked.

Jamie's mother had brought down a bunch of photo albums and journals from the Bennett's family past. He read through journals and took a few notes, but nothing really interesting happened with his family history and he got pretty bored pretty fast.

"Sorry," Jack apologized as he stepped back.

"It's okay," Jamie said. He sighed. "Any chance you can help me read through these?"

"Sure." Jack picked up a random album and began flipping through it.

About a half an hour later, they still didn't come up with anything and were lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to get the project done as soon as possible.

"You could make up a story about your family," Jack suggested.

"No, Miss Jones will see right through it," Jamie responded.

They both sighed in unison, unsure of what to do as they both stared up at the ceiling of the Bennett's living room. A few minutes later, Jamie's mom, Tessa, walked in holding a plate of cookies.

"Jamie, I made some cookies," she said.

"Thanks mom," he replied.

"So, any progress?" she asked as she put the plate down on the coffee table.

"No."

"Well, I can bring down a few more photo albums if you want."

"No, I haven't found anything with this bunch, so I doubt I'll find anything with other photo albums and journals. Anything else you can find?"

Tessa thought about this. Was there anything else in the attic? Then she remembered all the stuff in the back, the ones with several layers of dust on them. She and Jamie's father never touched those boxes because they thought they were full of junk, but now . . .

"Jamie, come with me," his mom said.

Said boy looked up and nodded. He picked up two cookies and tossed one of them behind him, which Jack caught and started munching on slowly because it was still fairly warm. Tessa led the two boys (not knowing there was a second boy there) to the attic entrance and pulled down the door. With that, the three of them climbed up into the dusty attic.

Boxes littered the ground and most of them had at least one or two layers of dust or dirt. Cobwebs were always in the corners and if you listened carefully, you could hear the squeak of rats. In short, Jamie loved it.

He loved the mystery of the attic, what he may find inside. He used to sneak up to the attic when he was little and just open random boxes to see what was inside. Eventually he stopped because his mom forbade him from going up there again, but now it was Jamie's chance to see the mysteries of what was inside again.

"You can look around for stuff you can use for your project. Just put everything back where you found it when you're done, okay?" Tessa said.

"I will," Jamie replied. Tessa went back down and Jamie began walking around in awe.

"This place is dusty," Jack said.

"That's an understatement, but I love this place. The mysteries of my family are up here."

"Well, let's start looking."

With that, the two boys went to separate parts of the room and began looking over different items. There was an old music box that didn't work anymore, old clothes that dated back to the 19th century, a few rifles from the mid-1700's, and so many other things.

Jamie was having the time of his life searching through the boxes. Jack was, surprisingly, enjoying himself as well. He had no idea about Jamie's family, so he was having fun learning about it.

After a few hours, they found out a few new things about Jamie's family. One, the Bennett's had originated in Burgess and started out as a small English colony. Two, the family line dated all the way back to the 1600's. Three, they were shepherds from a poor family. While some people may not find this very interesting, Jamie and Jack were excited.

It meant that Jamie's family might have known Jack's at one point.

They kept searching through for about another half an hour until Jamie found something.

"Hey, Jack, I found something," Jamie called.

"Another rifle?" Jack asked.

"No, a necklace."

"Bead?"

"No."

"Shell?"

"No, a pendant. It's actually kind of big and it looks expensive considering the fact that my family was poor at the time."

Jack flew over and looked over Jamie's neck to see the pendant. It was a stunningly beautiful silver locket with intricate designs. It was slightly rusted due to the age, but otherwise was in very good condition. It happened to be in the shape of a snowflake which made Jack smile a little in the irony.

"There's something engraved onto it," Jamie said. He flipped it over and lifted it up to his eyes so that he could read it. "_My first snow of the winter._ Was it a gift for a lover or something?"

He turned around and saw Jack's shocked expression. Jamie waved a hand in front of the young Guardian's face and said, "Jack? Jack? You there? Jack?"

Said winter spirit muttered something Jamie couldn't hear.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Emma, Emeline," Jack said, snapping out of it. He took the pendant out of Jamie's hands and looked over it. "I gave this to her."

"So wait, you met a girl and you gave it to her out of . . . love?" At this point, the brunet was thoroughly confused.

"No, I gave this to my little sister Emma . . . for her birthday," Jack replied.

They looked at each other at first in confusion then in understanding. Jamie and Jack were related by blood. Then it all made sense, their appearances, their personalities, it wasn't a big surprise that they were related, but it was still a shock.

Jamie ran to one of the nearest journals and flipped through to the earliest date which was December 24th, 1698, and read it out loud, but mostly to himself.

"_Just a few hours ago, my firstborn son, Jackson Overland was born,_" Jamie read.

"So . . . Emeline . . ." Jack said. He smiled in realization. "She moved on. She had a family! You!"

"Huh?"

"Ever since I got my memories back, I've been worried that Emma didn't move on from that day at the pond, but now . . ." Jack wanted to cry out in joy.

Jamie put two and two together and grinned, now feeling Jack's joy.

* * *

That night, Jamie worked on his essay, but at some point fell asleep at his desk. He normally had amazing dreams brought on by Sandy, but this time was different. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. A memory of the day Sophie got stuck on the ice.

"Jamie, I'm scared!" she cried.

All of a sudden, it changed from Sophie crying and standing on thin ice to a girl with the brown hair in the same style as Sophie's, but the same shade as Jamie's.

"Don't look down! Don't look down, just look at me," a familiar voice said.

Jamie realized it was Jack and all of a sudden he was watching the scene before him. Jack was standing there, but instead of his snow white hair and icy blue eyes, he had brown hair the same shade as Jamie's and the same eyes as the boy.

"You're going to be fine. You're not gonna fall in. We're . . . we're gonna have a little fun instead," Jack said.

So that's where it came from, Jamie thought.

"No we're not!" the girl Jamie recognized as Emma sobbed.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked, a pathetic smile forming on his face.

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Well not this time. I promise, I promise. You're going to be fine, you just . . . you just have to believe in me."

But just as Emma nodded, the ice cracked and she fell in.

"NO!" Jamie and Jack cried out in unison. A low, familiar chuckle could be heard and Jamie looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

_Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. You and Jack really are related, both of you are nosy and annoyingly persistent,_ the voice said.

"That voice, I know that voice," Jamie muttered. "Pitch?"

_Correct._

"How are you in my dreams? We beat you five years ago."

_No, you merely weakened me. But, the fear and despair in people's minds throughout the world has revived me, even if it's just a little._

"Still, you can't scare me. I'm not afraid of you."

_Oh, but Jamie. I know exactly what you are afraid of._

An image of Sophie appeared in front of Jamie.

"Jamie!" she said with a cheery smile.

_What would happen if you're adorable little sister got hurt in any way?_ Pitch asked.

Anger filled Jamie to the brim as he said, "Don't you DARE touch Sophie! If you harm one hair on her head, I swear—"

_Oh, but I wouldn't dare touch her,_ Pitch said. _But, you never know what might happen to her if you aren't careful._

Sophie began sinking into a black, unidentifiable liquid. She screeched and reached out to Jamie, "Jamie! Help! Please!"

"Sophie!" Jamie cried. Against all of his common sense, he ran towards Sophie and tried to grab her hand. But instead of grabbing her hand and pulling her out, his hand went right through hers. "What?"

"JAMIE!" With that, she sunk into the blackness.

"NO! You bastard! Show yourself!" Jamie yelled at nothing.

_Your emotions make you weak. With that in mind, I can make my move,_ Pitch said.

Before Jamie could retort, he could feel himself sinking into the same black liquid. He struggled to get out, but it only made the darkness's grip tighter. Jamie continued to thrash about, but it was like being in the locker again: small and packed. Pretty soon, he felt like he couldn't breathe and with a final silent plea for help, he fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so mean, aren't I? I left you at a semi-cliffhanger. What happens to Jamie? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out :D**

**REIVEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your gonna hate me after this chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: THE PLOT IS MINE, ALL MIIIINE! But, that's all I own. TT^TT**

**Happy Holidays and REVIEW!**

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Jamie groaned and lifted his hand to hit the button on his alarm clock, but he felt the carpet of his room instead. The adolescent in question was now wide awake as he looked around and found himself on the floor of his room. His bed was a mess and he was tangled up in his own sheets. Whatever nightmare he had last night, he couldn't remember for whatever reason. His joints ached from the tossing and turning he did over the night.

How he got on the floor was a mystery, but Jamie guessed he fell out in the midst of all the thrashing he did.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Jamie turned off the alarm clock and wondered why he set it in the first place. He looked up at his desk and untangled himself from his sheets and walked to his essay to read what he had before he went to bed. He didn't even remember going to his bed. But that thought was moved from his mind when he saw his essay paper in shreds.

"No! You have got to be kidding me!" Jamie cried. He ran out of his room and down to the kitchen to see if Abby (the family dog) had eaten the paper while he was asleep.

He asked his mother if she heard Abby during the night, but she didn't and even if she did, Tessa would have been dead asleep. He asked his mom if Sophie went into his room and mistook it for something, but she didn't know. Jamie went as far as to ask Sophie (kindly, of course) who also had no idea what had happened to his project. Confused and irritated, Jamie went back to his room and slammed his head on his desk in frustration. In his irritation and slight headache, Jamie didn't even notice the knocking at his window.

The teen Guardian who was floating at Jamie's window frowned and knocked again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And several more times until, eventually, Jamie swallowed down what was left with his annoyance with the situation and got up and opened the window, letting in the cold and his best friend.

"Hey, what's up? You wouldn't open the window for a while," Jack said.

"Someone tore my essay into shreds! Now I have to start all over!" Jamie cried. He threw himself onto his bed. "And to top it all off, I had a really bad nightmare last night, but I can't even remember what it was about."

"Huh, weird . . ." Jack sounded a bit uncertain.

"And I somehow got on the floor and I don't even remember getting into bed."

"Oh, I saw that you were asleep and dragged you to the bed so that you could rest easier," Jack explained.

Jamie sighed and said, "Well, thanks anyway."

Jack sat on the bed and looked at Jamie, "Don't be too bummed out."

"I worked so hard on that stupid thing."

"Well I think I know something that might cheer you up."

"What?"

The white-haired winter spirit held up a pair of ice skates and said, "Layered the lake fifty times over, so, what do you say?"

Jamie looked up and smiled, "I'm in."

The brunet changed into warmer clothes, called out to his mom that he's going ice skating with a friend (which wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth), grabbed a granola bar to eat, and ran out the door before anyone could protest. He and Jack ran to the lake that Jack had layered for what seemed to be the hundredth time and the winter spirit handed Jamie his ice skates, which the boy put on as fast as humanly possible.

With that, he began to skate on the thickened ice. After the incident with Sophie, Jack made sure the lake was always extremely layered before anyone skated on it so that no one could fall in again. Every once in a while, Jack would ask Jamie to stop for a minute and he would layer the ice yet again. Some might say this was being a bit paranoid, but after what happened, the young Guardian wasn't taking any chances.

The cold wind blowing on Jamie's cheeks was pleasant and refreshing from the late night of working and that weird nightmare. He tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to him. He would be frustrated, but at the time, Jamie was too focused on skating and enjoying himself.

Until he and Jack heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the forest.

They shared a glance and Jamie threw off his skates and struggled to put on his sneakers and the two of them bolted into the forest to look for the source of the scream. They scrambled around, looking for any sign of the source and then they heard it again.

"Jack!"

Jamie didn't recognize it, but it did sound a bit familiar. But Jack knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Without saying another word, Jack flew as fast as possible deeper into the forest.

"Jack! Jack, wait up!" Jamie called.

But he wasn't listening. He had to find the source. Jack flew through the forest, dodging trees, and keeping an ear out for the voice in case she called again.

"Jack!"

It was closer this time. Jack flew to the source with Jamie attempting to tail behind. Eventually, they found the little girl. She was wrapped in ropes and tied to the trunk of a tree. She had long brown hair and eyes that Jamie found very familiar. Though she seemed a bit familiar, he recognized her immediately and so did Jack.

"Emma?!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the short chapter TT^TT**

**But I WILL get another (LONGER) one up soon. I promise!**

**But, on a side note, I'm so evil because I left you people on yet another cliffhanger. And, I know in the last chapter her name was Kat, but I renamed her and edited the chapter to make it Emma.**

**And also, another note from the last chapter, I know Sophie's eyes are green, but I made them brown for this story to give a more familiar bond between Sophie and Jamie. It's needed for the story, so just roll with it.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the confusing cliffhanger from before, but that chapter was basically just saying, "I'm here, and still alive and writing" so yeah.**

**But I'm also working on a new fic that's gonna be a BIG prequel for this one. I'll let you guys know when it's up, but I'm planning on posting it once this story's complete, so check it out when I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and only the plot.**

**Oh and by the way, guys, holy crap! I just had it confirmed that Jack is fourteen in the movie, not 17 or 18 like we originally thought, no he's 14! The big 1-4! I never stated what age he was in Family Matters, so now we know that he's 314.**

**And also, Jack wasn't abandoned or ignored by the Guardians (I never really thought that), he didn't want anything to do with them. He knew about them, but he didn't want to take the responsibility of being an adult because he's a kid!**

**My god! I did not know these things until now! Well, now I know and now you do too (unless you don't read the A/N's which sometimes include important information like this) :D**

**And also, this chapter shifts the story from just a nice family drama to full-on "holy-crap-what's-gonna-happen?!" mystery.**

**So, REVIEW!**

* * *

The second the two of them shouted her name, Emma passed out. The duo shared a glance and then managed to untie the ropes. Jack glanced at Jamie, knowing that if he picked her up then she might freeze to death. Jamie nodded and picked up the little girl, mentally noting how small and thin she was.

Without another word, Jack and Jamie took Emma back to Jamie's house and hid her in his room before his mother could find her and question as to why there was a random little girl approximately about Sophie's age, if not a bit older, in his room. The both of them were extremely confused, but Jack was more excited than confused while Jamie was a bit skeptical as to _why_ she was here, especially since she was supposed to be dead. And even if she wasn't, how could she still be a little girl when she grew old, had children, and had a line of descendants that led to him?

Jamie quickly told Jack to keep an eye on "Emma" as he ran back up to the attic to find out more. He searched through the boxes until he found another journal that had a newer entry,

_After the deaths of both my son and my daughter, I find it best if I end this journal once and for all. I will be leaving my items with an old family friend, the Bennett's, and from there I will hopefully find it in me to move on._

Though, the entry confused Jamie even further. It seemed to be messily written, as if the person was in a hurry for whatever reason. And also, another death? When was the death of Emma ever recorded? Then again, once Jamie really thought about it, there wasn't a lot of evidence that proved Emma was his ancestor. That was mostly just an assumption he and Jack made because they didn't have much to go from and also it was kind of rushed.

So for all they knew, they could just be old family friends through ancestry or maybe even very distant cousins at best.

"Jamie! You might wanna come here!" Jack called, interrupting Jamie's train of thought.

"Coming!" Jamie replied. He put down the journal and went back to his room to see Emma, now fully awake. Now that he wasn't in the middle of a panic attack, Jamie noticed that her clothes were slightly torn and she had a few scrapes on her body from something.

She was tugging on her hair nervously as she looked at Jamie and asked, "Who are you?"

Jamie gave a reassuring smile and replied, "My name is Jamie Bennett. What's your name?"

"E-Emma Overland," she answered nervously.

"Emma, do you know where you are?" He was answered with a simple shake of the head. Jamie wasn't surprised, but continued, "You're in my house, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Jamie," Jack said sternly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Jamie added.

"N-no, I wanna," she said. She took a deep breath and began her story. "I-I was running through the forest . . . a-and there was a pack of wolves . . ." she explained. She sniffed every now and then while she attempted to remember the encounter. "I-I tried to run, b-but."

She hugged herself as she hiccupped, attempting to hold back her sobs. Jack hugged her and she flinched in the cold, but she didn't argue and sobbed into Jack's sweatshirt.

Jamie thought about it and once Emma calmed down and Jack stepped back, he asked, "But how are you here? It's been 300 years since then."

"The moon brought me back. I think. That's what the moon told me when I woke up in the forest," she said.

Jack and Jamie shared a glance. It made sense that the Man in the Moon would bring her back, but why was the biggest question. Then again, it's not like they can ask MiM why he brought her back especially since he doesn't talk unless he needs to. So, they'd have to trust what Emma said, besides it's not like it could be a trap, she's just a kid.

"But, how did you get tied to the tree?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure. I just remember waking up tied to it," she said.

"Emma, I have one last question for you," Jamie asked. She nodded. "Can you see him?" Jamie pointed to Jack who was standing next to him.

"Who are you pointing at?" Emma asked. Jack looked crestfallen, knowing his own sister couldn't see him. Jamie took note of this and was prepared to fix this.

"Okay, well, do you know about Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Kan—Bunny," Jamie asked, catching himself before he could call Bunnymund the Easter Kangaroo. But, Emma nodded nonetheless. "Well, they're all real. And so is Jack Frost."

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"He's the bringer of winter. He's the one who makes snow days and freezes ponds and stuff. And, he's also your big brother."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, you see, just like how the moon brought you back, the moon brought back your big brother as Jack Frost. He's right in this room. Jack?"

Jack nodded and waved his staff a little, making it snow. Emma giggled a little as a few snowflakes landed on her nose. The blue sparkles surrounded her eyes as she looked at Jack and cocked her head and asked, "Jack Frost?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Jack said, taking a deep bow.

"But, my brother has brown hair and brown eyes."

"Yeah, well the Man in the Moon isn't exactly kind of appearances, but it's still me Emma. Remember Katherine and her twin sisters Patty and Lena and how they used to give us all kinds of treats from their family's bakery? Well, Katherine did anyway. I remember how Patty and Lena teased you sometimes."

"Yeah, they would always get the most Easter eggs and then brag about it to everyone in the village," Emma said. Then she realized Jack was telling the truth. "Jack!"

She tackled him in a hug and he chuckled lightly as she did.

"You're here, you're really here," she sobbed into his sweatshirt.

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving you again. I promise," he said. He stroked her hair as Emma sobbed tears of happiness, knowing her brother was alive.

Jamie decided to give the two siblings a moment, left, and closed the door behind him, putting up the "do not disturb" sign on the door so that his mom doesn't walk in on a little girl hugging nothing or vice versa. Instead, he went back up to the attic to look for more evidence of his family's roots. There had to be something.

He looked around for a little while, turning up with pretty much nothing, until he heard a soft voice from the door, "Jamie?"

The chocolate-haired teen looked at the doorway to find his little sister, her blonde hair unruly as it always is, holding her stuffed bunny and yawning as she said, "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be with Jack playing outside or something?"

"I have to do an English project over the break," Jamie replied.

"But what about Christmas? Aren't we gonna try to catch North again? I mean, last year's trap almost didn't work. If it wasn't for Jack, we wouldn't have caught him."

"Of course we will. I promise, I'm not gonna back out on Christmas. We can make cookies and find a good Christmas tree, but later. Right now I'm doing something important."

Sophie's eyes brightened as she nodded and said, "Okay! Can we make cookies today?"

Jamie chuckled and replied, "Sure."

She walked off, humming that tune she was singing the other day. Jamie didn't recognize it and it didn't sound like any song she'd learn at school, maybe she heard it from one of her friends? He didn't know, but at the time it didn't seem to matter. He was more concerned on finding out more about Emma and her death. Eventually, he found another journal about Emma and her death.

* * *

_February 19th, 1713_

_It's been a terrible winter this year. Blizzards ravaged the village from all crops and animals, so we have very little food and many of us have to travel to the village over to get more. I also have lost both of my children. Jackson was lost in an ice skating accident, we're waiting for the ice to melt before we try to find his body. Little Emeline, not even ten years old, was sick for a very long time. The winter and the grief has gotten to her._

_The doctors say that Emma had pneumonia and she wouldn't live through the winter. It also doesn't help that she stopped eating due to her grief over my son's death. Emma and Jack have always been so close, so it's understandable why she would have such a hard time getting over his death._

_Just two weeks ago, she passed on. Perhaps she and Jack will be able to play games and ice skate in heaven together forever._

* * *

Jamie closed the book and thought about it. It made sense that Emma would grieve, but this much? Really? If Jamie died, would Sophie do the same? No, she wouldn't. She would be strong, like Jamie would want her to be. But what did that mean for Emma? Did the Man in the Moon really give her a second chance in life?

One thing was for sure. He needed to contact the Guardians.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I've been procrastinating writing this for some time. And tomorrow I'm going back to school (why me TT^TT) so I wanted to get this done TODAY. And get it posted before I go back :)**

**So, awesome job of surviving the Apocalypse and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALS! I have damn finals tomorrow! TT^TT**

**I should be studying, but . . . :3**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Okay. I've been getting reviews and messages wondering about Jack's age. I heard it from a friend who heard it from somewhere online that he's 14. His age in the story is OFFICIALLY 17. It'll be explained in the sequel(s).**

**REVIEW! Before I die from finals!**

* * *

Tessa considered herself a logical woman. She used to believe in fairy tales and stories like the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and, logically, she passed down those stories to her children after she stopped believing. Jamie and Sophie were very heavy believers for a very long time. Of course, Sophie still is, she's still nine. But Jamie is different.

The boy is sixteen and a junior in high school, and yet she still catches him drawing pictures of these tales, writing stories, and telling the tales to Sophie and the kids he sees. Now, she wouldn't mind, if it wasn't for the fact that when he was fourteen, Jamie went up to her and asked if he can have an extra plate of dinner that night. Confused, she asked why and he just responded,

"Jack's hungry."

At this, Tessa was tempted to get Jamie to a psychiatrist, but he looked worried, so Tessa did so and Jamie took it without complaint and ran back up to his room. She followed and put an ear to the door, but all she heard was Jamie telling "Jack" that he was eating like a pig. Ever since, Tessa had this feeling inside her that there was someone else in the house sometimes, but they didn't mean any harm. Jamie hadn't mentioned Jack ever since, but Tessa did prepare an extra plate of food and put it on the counter whenever she made dinner and would go up to her study. An hour later, the meal would be gone.

Whether it was a ghost, a homeless person, or even Jack Frost, the Bennett mother knew that there was someone in need in her house and she wasn't going to just leave him to fend for himself.

Her motherly instincts wouldn't let her.

* * *

Okay, so contacting the Guardians was a little harder than Jamie thought. Okay, strike that, a LOT harder than he thought. He didn't have any loose teeth left for Tooth to take, Sandy passed by too quickly in the night and he always ended up asleep anyway, Easter wasn't for another three months, and Christmas wasn't for another two weeks and that was too far away for Jamie to wait.

In other words, Jamie didn't know what to do.

So what do you do when you have no idea what to do about a situation? Call up your friends, of course. Jamie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Pippa, the twins Claude and Caleb, Cupcake (her real name was Lydia, but they still called her Cupcake anyway), and Monty. Despite the years that passed, they all still believed in the Guardians. Then again, it's kind of hard not to believe when your best friend is, once again, Jack Frost.

Pippa was the first person who picked up, "Hey, Jamie."

"Hey, Pippa. I called the others, so I'm gonna wait for them to pick up," Jamie explained.

"Alright."

Soon enough, they all picked up their phones, well Caleb and Claude just shared the home phone so that they didn't have to start a fight from two different rooms. Once Jamie made sure everyone was on the phone, he explained the situation at hand.

"So, the Man in the Moon brought Jack's sister back?" Caleb asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Claude commented.

"I know, but the problem is that if MiM did bring her back, then the Guardians would know and I would be able to confirm if this was MiM's doing or not, so I wanted to contact them. But I have no way on doing so," Jamie explained.

"Um . . ." Monty said.

"Monty?" Pippa said.

"What are you hiding?" Cupcake added.

"I kind of have a loose tooth . . ."

"WHAT?!"

"This late?!" Claude asked.

"It was stuck and I wouldn't let the dentist take it out!"

A unison of sighs went out until Jamie finally said, "It's fine, we'll just have to get it out."

"Now?!" Monty asked, panicked.

"Kind of! This is important!" Jamie cried. "Listen, everyone meet by the statue, I've got an idea."

"Does it involve my tooth?"

"MONTY!" they all cried at the nerdy blond.

"Okay, okay . . ." he said weakly as he hung up to get ready.

The others followed in suit and Jamie raced to get his winter clothes on. Once he was done, he ran to Jack's room and went inside. Jack and Emma were talking to each other, probably to catch up and all that, so Jamie just left them where they were and ran downstairs.

Until he reached the door, Jamie didn't notice Sophie following him, humming that strange tune from the day before.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I wanna go with you! I wanna see the Easter Bunny! Hop-hop!" Sophie said excitedly.

Jamie smiled in fondness. Even at her age, she still used that phrase. Jamie kneeled down, his back facing Sophie. She knew what it meant and climbed on for a piggy-back ride, or what Sophie liked to call a "bunny-back ride". He playfully carried her all the way to the park where his friends were waiting for him.

Monty was the same scrawny, blonde nerd he was when they were children, only he had grown taller since then and he had a bit more muscle on him, but his voice had yet to change. Caleb and Claude had definitely changed. They still looked exactly the same through face, but Claude's hair had to be cut after a while, but he still gelled it so that it stuck up in spikes instead of all up like when he was a child. Caleb still wore beanies to cover his small abundance of hair, but the twins had gotten quite tall and fairly muscular. The only reason why they didn't get very many dates was because of their "childish hobby" as most people put it.

Cupcake was the one who changed the most since childhood. She had outgrown her tough, bully demeanor and looked much more like a natural girl now. She had grown out her hair, so it was in a ponytail most of the time and she was much slimmer, so she looked more and more like a real ballerina like she wanted to be. Pippa on the other hand, was still a tomboy through and through. The hat she almost never took off as a young girl had changed into a baseball cap after she outgrew it, her red hair was still fairly short, but now Jamie was taller than her (which he danced around like an idiot for when he found out since she was taller than him for _years_).

Jamie noticed changes in himself as well. He was taller now, around the same height as Jack at this point, and his voice had deepened a bit. He noticed after a while that his hair had become a lighter shade of brown since he was eleven. Sophie didn't change too much, her hair was just as unruly and messy as it was when she was younger and she still had that natural curiosity to her that she never outgrew and Jamie doubted she ever would. She just loved learning new things and couldn't resist the temptation of knowing more.

". . . started?" Caleb said as if he finished a sentence.

"Huh?" Jamie asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said, are we gonna get started?" Caleb repeated.

"Oh, right. Did you two bring any equipment that might help?" Jamie asked, turning to the twins.

Their mother was a dentist, so he assumed they might bring something. Surely enough, they held up several dentist tools. Monty immediately backed away.

"G-guys? Do we have to do this? Isn't there an easier and less painful way of taking out my tooth? Or better yet, why don't we just leave it in? I mean, Christmas is in two weeks!" Monty stuttered.

"Monty, this is serious, we don't know if this is going to be a threat or not, so we're gonna need you to hold still," Pippa said in a gentle voice.

Monty bit down his lips and shook his head in defiance. Cupcake sighed and took one of the tools which looked like one that would grab onto the tooth for her to yank it out.

"Monty, stay still or you'll lose more than one tooth today," Cupcake threatened. She turned to the others. "Hold him down just in case."

Jamie sighed internally. Just because Cupcake _looked_ more like a girl now, didn't mean she _acted_ like one. The twins held down his arms and Jamie and Pippa held down Monty's legs. Cupcake leaned forward in front of Monty and opened his mouth. The boy's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to scream, but the image of Cupcake holding a dentist tool and about to rip out your tooth was enough to traumatize anyone, Jamie was sure. Monty just laid there, paralyzed as Cupcake yanked out the tooth.

Jamie glanced at Sophie who seemed to be watching with keen interest. He was sure that she would not be forgetting this day. He knew he wouldn't.

"Got it!" Cupcake announced victoriously. Pippa took out a towel she brought with her just in case and gave it to Monty to put on the bleeding hole in his gums. He gave her a grateful look as Cupcake wiped the tooth off with Claude's jeans (who groaned in response) and gave it to Jamie.

"Th-thanks," Jamie said, still a bit unnerved at his friend's methods of removing teeth. He was sure that the memory hidden within the tooth would not be a happy one.

Now all he needed to do was give it to one of Tooth's helpers that night.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I'm doing a poll for Jack and Jamie's love interests in the sequels and other stories. Yes, there will be sequels and other stories, but I need your guys' help. The first poll is on my profile, it will be closing by the end of February. Please vote! Oh, and just a quick note about the poll, my friend owns the OC, so if that OC doesn't get at least SOME votes, she might end up finding you somehow ^_^"**

**So, yeah. I'M ALIVE! Sick, but ALIVE! I did not die because of the flu epidemic going around! I LIVE!**

**And since I'm alive, REVIEW!**


	6. Author's Note: I AM ALIVE!

Hey, guys. I'm really sorry that this isn't an update.

DON'T WORRY, THIS IS NOT SAYING I'M DELETING THIS STORY OR WHATEVER.

I'm still working on this one, it's just really slow. But I did post up a new story. For those of you who are Kingdom Hearts fans, my newest story called _**Welcome to the**_ **_Game_**is an OC story, but I figured I should let you guys know that I did post up a new story and that I AM ALIVE!

I will be posting up the next chapter to this one very soon, I promise!


End file.
